This invention relates to a closure liner having six tabs.
Container closures are available in a variety of configurations and constructions. One type of closure includes a threaded cap portion that threadedly engages a complementary thread on a container neck. Another type of closure includes a snap-type cap having a locking bead around a portion of the cap depending skirt, that engages a complementary locking portion on a container.
In order to provide visibly discernable evidence of tampering, a number of tamper indicating configurations have come into widespread use. In one type of tampering indicating arrangement, the closure cap includes a tamper evident band that depends from the cap skirt. The band fractures or separates, either fully or partially, from the skirt portion as the cap is removed from the cover to provide tamper indication.
Another arrangement includes a sealing liner positioned in the closure above a retention feature of the closure. The closure is positioned atop the container. The liner is then sealed, such as by heat sealing, to the sealing edge of the container neck. In this manner, access to the inside of the container is possible only by breaking or removing the liner from the container.
In one known liner arrangement, a pull tab is formed as part of the liner. The pull tab can be configured to retain the liner in the closure prior to applying the closure to a container. The tab can also be configured to facilitate removing the liner from the container.
In some known arrangements, the liner contains a plurality, for example three such tabs. The pull tab is a relatively small, integral extension of the liner that extends beyond the periphery of the liner that is sealed to the container neck edge.
Previous liners having three tabs incorporate tabs of inefficient arcuate length and height, and were thus encumbered by several shortcomings. For example, the inefficient arcuate length of the tabs can cause the tabs to bend along a radial flex line too far radially inward when the liner is positioned within the closure cap. This can result in an ineffective seal between the liner and the container and dust seepage into the container. Further, inefficient tab height can cause excessive friction between the tabs and the retention feature, causing additional dust particles to form.
In addition, the inefficient arcuate length and height of the tabs can also substantially increase manufacturing costs by requiring different liners for cooperation with closure caps of different sizesxe2x80x94as opposed to allowing one liner to cooperate with several closure caps.
Thus, there remains a need for a six tabbed liner that alleviates the shortcomings of previous liners. Liners of the invention have several attributes, among which are alleviating the shortcomings of previous liners.
The invention relates to a liner for use with an associated closure of an associated container; The associated closure defines a closure diameter. The liner comprises a circular central portion which includes a periphery. The circular central portion defines a central portion diameter which typically ranges from about 45 mm to about 130 millimeters. At least six tabs extend from the periphery, and define a tab diameter. Generally, the tab diameter is greater than the closure diameter, and when the liner is positioned within the associated closure, the tabs bend along a radial flex line.
Preferably, six tabs extend from the liner and each of the six tabs is about 20xc2x0 to about 40xc2x0 in arcuate length. In the six tab embodiment, each of the six tabs is equally spaced from one another. The arcuate length and spacing of the tabs allow the radial flex line to be substantially adjacent the periphery when the liner is positioned within the closure.
In addition, the tab can have several configurations and shapes. Each tab includes a top edge, a left edge, and a right edge. In a first shape, the right and left edges of each tab are transverse with the top edge of each tab, and the right and left edges form an arcuate comer with the periphery.
In a second shape, the right and left edges form an arcuate comer with the top edge and the periphery. In a third shape, the right and left edges are transverse with the top edge and the periphery.